The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An internal combustion engine combusts mixed gas in which fuel and air are mixed at a predetermined ratio through a set ignition mode to generate power by using explosion pressure.
Generally, a camshaft is driven by a timing belt connected with a crankshaft that converts linear motion of a piston by the explosion pressure into rotating motion to actuate an intake valve and an exhaust valve, and while the intake valve is opened, air is suctioned into a combustion chamber, and while an exhaust valve is opened, gas which is combusted in the combustion chamber is exhausted.
To improve the operations of the intake valve and the exhaust valve and thereby improve engine performance, a valve lift and a valve opening/closing time (timing) are controlled according to a rotational speed or load of an engine. Therefore, a continuous variable valve duration (CVVD) device controlling opening duration of an intake valve and an exhaust valve of the engine and a continuous variable valve timing (CVVT) device controlling opening timing and closing timing of the intake valve and the exhaust valve of the engine have been developed.
The CVVD device adjusts opening duration of the valve. In addition, the CVVT device advances or retards the opening and closing timing of the valve in a state in which the duration of the valve is fixed. In other words, when the opening timing of the valve is determined, the closing timing is automatically determined according to the duration of the valve.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.